onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:VaLoon
Bienvenue :D merci d'avoir modifié " classement des pires ennemis de Luffy " Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png [[User:Franky003|''Franky003]] Discussion Fichier:Franky003_Signature.png septembre 29, 2013 à 10:24 (UTC) Bonjour et bienvenue sur ! Merci d'avoir modifié la page Classement des pire ennemis de luffy. N’hésite pas à laisser un message sur ma page de discussion si je peux t’aider pour quoi que ce soit ! Gol D.Manuel (discussion) septembre 29, 2013 à 12:35 (UTC) Sa te dit de devenir un contributeur sir mon Wiki ? C'est une fanfic sur One Piece. MossLuffy (discussion) octobre 31, 2013 à 18:16 (UTC) Svp peux tu me débloquer de mon propre wiki svp ! ! ! Mihawk ma bloqué vite stp j'ai vraiment besoin de toi bloque lui debloque moi svp !! Je sais que c surprenant mais il ma bloque et je ne peux plus rien faire sur mon propre Wiki ! MossLuffy (discussion) novembre 6, 2013 à 17:43 (UTC) Ton topic "Jeu de mot" a bien été fermé et archivé. Tu peux en créer un nouveau dès maintenant dans le Sous Forum Davy Back Fight. décembre 22, 2013 à 16:09 (UTC) Ok, merci pour le lien, j'en prendrais quelques uns :) janvier 11, 2014 à 23:00 (UTC) Salut, s'il te plaît ne touche pas aux pages Pirates, Manu et moi sommes entrain de s'en occuper et si les gens modifient par dessus nous sommes obligés de recommencer... Donc évite de modifier cette page et ses onglets, merci 20px Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|' Portgas D. Dohv']] 20px janvier 18, 2014 à 12:29 (UTC) Oui, tu peux ! Veille à vérifier si elles n'existent pas avant (on ne sait jamais...), et tu pourras les créer :-). 20px Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|' Portgas D. Dohv']] 20px janvier 18, 2014 à 12:50 (UTC) Bonsoir ! Je voulais te féliciter pour le travail que tu as accompli aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment bien ! Continue comme ça ! 20px Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|' Portgas D. Dohv']] 20px janvier 18, 2014 à 19:10 (UTC) slt Valoon , ton travail pour les images du dimanche est pratiquemment parfait , juste évite les bords blancs et ce sera niquel !!! :D , une concurrence s'installe entre jack sparrow , toi et moi, on dirait haha !!Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 15:25 (UTC) j'te le fais pas dire mon pote :PStern Ritter (discussion) janvier 26, 2014 à 17:21 (UTC) slt, non ca ne me derange pas du tout ^^ j'ai d'autre projet donc au contraire ca m'arrange :D février 8, 2014 à 20:03 (UTC) Quelques conseils Bonjour à toi, J'ai remarqué quelques problèmes lorsque tu crées des pages, et comme tu le fais souvent, j'ai décidé de te donner quelques conseils. *Premièrement, j'aimerais que tu modifies en "'Mode Source'" et non en "Mode Visuel". C'est beaucoup plus pratique et simple ! Cela évite quelques corrections d'espaces ou de liens de notre part. Pour ce faire, lorsque tu modifies, il faut que tu cliques sur "Source" en haut, près du Résumé de Modification. *Deuxièmement, c'est un problème mineur, mais j'aimerais que tu écrives "'Navigation du Site'" au lieu de "Navigation sur le site" afin que cela entre avec la présentation typique que l'on peut retrouver sur toutes les pages du Wikia. *Troisièmement, au lieu de mettre « Il apparaît pour la première fois au Chapitre X et à l'Épisode Y. », il faudrait que tu mettes une référence. Comment faire ? C'est simple, tu écris '<.ref>One Piece Manga (& Anime) - Chapitre X, Épisode Y - Le Bidule apparaît.<./ref>''' en enlevant les points dans les < >, en mettant un lien à Chapitre X et Épisode Y et tu mets le "& Anime" seulement si l'épisode est donné dans la référence. Une fois fait, pense à mettre la balise <.references/> (sans le point) en fin de page, sous le titre Références. Bien sûr, tu ne peux faire qu'en Mode Source.One Piece Wikia - Discussion utilisateur:Valoon.33 - Portgas D. Dohv explique le fonctionnement des références. Références J'espère donc que tu as compris ces 2/3 petites choses à améliorer afin que tes modifications soient quasi-parfaites. Merci à toi, 20px Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|''' Portgas D. Dohv']] 20px février 9, 2014 à 08:43 (UTC) valoon, t'es parti sur quel site pour voir l'épisode ? Il est en Vosta ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 10:15 (UTC) Mddr; bien joué, la qualité est bonne ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 10:19 (UTC) Ok mddr, Diamante, il est déguelasse dans l'anime !!!Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 10:22 (UTC) de toute façon mon préféré parmi les trois leaders, c'est Pica Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 10:30 (UTC) entièrement d'accord avec toi , le pouvoir de diamante n'était pas si impressionnant que ça Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 10:36 (UTC) bon bah Valoon, sur ce coup là je dois bien reconnaitre que tu as été le meilleur, perso , j'ai jamais regardé en vosta donc... Quoi qu'il en soit , la semaine prochaine, je t'aurais (enfin si l'épisode en vostfr n'est pas en retard haha) Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 12:54 (UTC) mddr, tkt je te tiendrais au courant :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 13:38 (UTC) wesh !!! J'ai juré toi on dirait t'as réussi à rentrer dans ma tête , je voulais mettre les memes images et les memes titres pour rebecca et la famille chinjao !!!Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 13:44 (UTC) PTDDDR, va falloir que je m'occupe de toi, pk sinon tu risques meme de découvrir mon identité là !!Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 13:47 (UTC) Salut :) propose la à Stern, c'est à lui que revient la décision x)Capitaine Jack Sparrow (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 16:00 (UTC) mdddr, nope c'est trop flou X), mais ne te force pas , c'est pas primordial , au fait , j'ai une idée , j'aimerais une équipe , la Team Images du dimanche, dont Jack toi et moi ferions parti :P Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 16:07 (UTC) mddr, tkt on va voir comment s'arranger pour la teamStern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 16:15 (UTC) Oui, tu peux t'en charger. Pour les pages Histoire (Arcs/Sagas/Films/OAV etc...) je te conseille de consulter ce modèle Et il est vrai que l'Arc l'Ambition de Z manque à l'appel ^^, si tu veux le faire, pas de soucis ! :-) 20px Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|' Portgas D. Dohv']] 20px février 9, 2014 à 16:39 (UTC) ceci à coté de team et à coté ritter en taille 20 ou 18 Stern Ritter (discussion) février 9, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC)thumb Ah c'est vraiment bien !!!!! Pour le moment, on garde ça !!!! On verra pour d'autres modifications après !!! Très bon travail Valoon !!!Stern Ritter (discussion) février 14, 2014 à 16:34 (UTC) tkt gars :)Stern Ritter (discussion) février 14, 2014 à 18:46 (UTC) PTDRRRRRRRRR, je savais que tu interviendrais d'ici peu, en effet, je n'ai pas apprécié que le Jeune Maitre, se soit fait devancé par un membre de ma famillle :P , donc orjd , j'ai tout donné !!!! Comme je l'ai dit à Jack, je serais encore plus actif sur le prochain épisode pour deux raisons particulières !! :P, Par contre l'épisode 635, je vous laisse vous en charger, épisode dans lequel on verra Bartolomeo et Bellamy !!!! :P, cad leur présentation complète quoi X) Stern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:03 (UTC) mddr, ptetre bien que oui, ptetre que non mais comme je l'ai dit ç jack, je suis plutot, déçu par l'apparence des persos, ils ont tous la peau mate Stern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:10 (UTC) un jour, lorsque je partirais définitivement, le Jeune Maître vous révèlera sa technique :P Stern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:15 (UTC) mddr ouep Stern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:18 (UTC) Heu..changement de plans XD , voilà les épisodes que je vous laisserai : épisodes 636, 637,639,640 et 642 (le dernier épisode c'est quand Fujitora fait apparaître les météores !!!) . Donc je prends les deux prochains finalement :P, mais bon rien ne vous empeche de participer avec moi lors de ces épisodes, nous sommes après tout dans une sorte de "compétition" :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:39 (UTC) exactement :P Stern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:53 (UTC) En VA Capitaine Jack Sparrow (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:55 (UTC) l'épisode 635 que je vous ai laissé sortira le 16 mars et non le 09 mars Stern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 11:01 (UTC) http://www.gogoanime.com/one-piece-episode-633/2 Par contre tu peux pas les télécharger du moins je sais pas comment faire, j'ai du utiliser un petit plugin sur mozilla qui me permet de prendre touts les videos de n'importe quel site "downloadhelper"Capitaine Jack Sparrow (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 11:16 (UTC) DownloadHelper ?Capitaine Jack Sparrow (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 11:34 (UTC) Ah ok :)Capitaine Jack Sparrow (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 11:44 (UTC) ouais vas-y Stern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 13:04 (UTC) valoon, j'ai créé la page maison des jouets, je te laisse t'occuper de la page port de commerces, finalement on va en créer une, moi je vois ce que je peux faire pour l'usine de smiles Stern Ritter (discussion) février 21, 2014 à 17:19 (UTC) Ok pas de soucis ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) février 21, 2014 à 18:56 (UTC) ok pas de soucis ;) , prêt pour demain ? :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 21:25 (UTC) pour voir l'épisode ? DpStream Stern Ritter (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 21:38 (UTC) mdddr, t'es fou :P, on a fixé la répartition des épisodes la semaine dernière, je me charge de cet épisode et de celui de la semaine prochaine mais rien ne t'empeche de te battre contre moi :P Stern Ritter (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 21:46 (UTC) avec Jack et toi, tu ne te souviens pas de ce message ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 22:03 (UTC) Heu..changement de plans XD , voilà les épisodes que je vous laisserai : épisodes 636, 637,639,640 et 642 (le dernier épisode c'est quand Fujitora fait apparaître les météores !!!) . Donc je prends les deux prochains finalement :P, mais bon rien ne vous empeche de participer avec moi lors de ces épisodes, nous sommes après tout dans une sorte de "compétition" :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 16, 2014 à 10:39 (UTC) mdddr flemmard, si jamais il est intéressant comment tu vas regretter !!! :PStern Ritter (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 22:28 (UTC) okok :pStern Ritter (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 22:40 (UTC) ouais vas-y :) Stern Ritter (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 23:11 (UTC) Mouais ça pourrait le faire mais bon Stern Ritter (discussion) février 22, 2014 à 23:43 (UTC) finalement tu as rappliqué mdddrStern Ritter (discussion) février 23, 2014 à 13:13 (UTC) En effet je l'avais pas vu ^^ Tu as été plus rapide que moi XD MossLuffy (discussion) février 23, 2014 à 13:24 (UTC) Slt Valoon, moi ainsi que les autres administrateurs avons décidé de te passer contributeur fiable :) (ca veut pas dire que t'en était pas un avant mdr) bref, tu peut donc rajouter le modèle Contributeur entre sur ton profil si tu le souhaite a+ mars 4, 2014 à 20:36 (UTC) Salut, Tu parles de cadres pour les images... Un peu comme ceux du wikia anglais, c'est cela ? Il me semble qu'on en avait déjà discuté et qu'on avait décidé de ne pas le faire pour ne pas être dans le "plagiat". Cependant, il faudrait voir ce que pensent les autres à présent, ça pourrait en effet donner un certain style sur les pages ^^'. Merci, ♣ [[user:Portgas D. Dohv|'Portgas D. Dohv']] ♣ mars 8, 2014 à 16:15 (UTC) e vais ajouter exactement 5 images de l'épisode d'aujourd'hui , et je vous laisse le reste :P , enfin , après si y a d'autres images suscpetibles, de les rajouter, je le ferais , mais je vous laisse la grande partie :PStern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 08:40 (UTC) il y a un changement de plans : je vous laisse à titre exceptionnel l'épisode 638 parce que je dois préparer mes bacs blancs mdddr Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 08:59 (UTC) valoon , je t'annonce qu'en ce dimanche 23 mars , Flo121297 fait officiellement partie de ma team !!Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 23, 2014 à 17:01 (UTC) Je suis sur le Tchat mais bon, je vais te répondre ici xD Mon prochain Chapitre ne sortira pas avant les Vacances qui arrivent, c'est à dire dans 3 semaines pour moi. Pourquoi ? Bah tout simplement je prends au moins 3 Chapitres d'avance avant d'en publié un, au moins il n'y aura plus de retard ^^ En ce moment je rénove complètement le Wiki que ça soit du MediaWiki ou encore des Modèles. Je pense que d'ici 2 semaines j'aurais terminé de compléter toutes les pages de mon Wiki. La dernière semaine je n'aurais plus qu'à continuer d'écrire mes Chapitres. (Pour le moment j'en suis au 14 car je viens de le commencer ^^) Désolé de vous faire patientez :/ 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy [[Discussion utilisateur:MossLuffy|'MossLuffy']] 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy je t'annonce que Mihawk Moha fait officiellement parti de notre teamStern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2014 à 17:18 (UTC) Lui là , hmm, si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi, j'appliquerais la justice absolue , si tu vois ce que je veux dire mais bon y a un règlement, tkt , je vais en parler aux autres admins ;)Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 12:01 (UTC) tkt , tu as tout à fait raison de me prévenir ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 12:04 (UTC) c'est comme la famille don quichotte mddr , il y a moi le jeune maitre, ensuite les commandants et leur lieutnants (disciples) Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 14:25 (UTC) moss luffy et flo sont les lieutnants de jajar, enfin flo plus mtn puisqu'il le considère comme indépendant, c'est à dire qu'il peut se prendre en charge tout seul . Mtn, libre à toi d'avoir un disciple, tu me le présentes et je te dirais ce que je pense de lui ou d'elle :PStern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 14:38 (UTC) mddr je comprends, ça dépend selon les personnes, d'accord pas de soucis Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 14:47 (UTC) c'est parfait, juste mets d'abord "Membres" avant "Lieutnants" de Emperor Jajarkine" . Et d'ailleurs, tu sais quoi tu vas mettre plutôt "Membres d'Élite" :Pavril 15, 2014 à 15:05 (UTC) Oui, c'est ça , donc les membres d'élite, dans l'ordre suivant : chopper, jajar, jack, toi, flo , aamy et moha :)Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 15:12 (UTC) ouais en fait, tu as le choix (fais ce que tu veux) entre mettre cadre supérieur et membre d'élite :PStern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 15:20 (UTC) excellent, si tu pouvais juste mettre cadre supérieur au pluriel, ce serait parfait :) Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 15:30 (UTC) c'est bon , je m'en suis chargé :P Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 15:33 (UTC) Dis je me siis dit que, j'ai lu la discussion entrw steen et toi et ce serait cool si il y avait. *jeune maitre-stern *mentor-moi flo *membre sup. Les originaux * membres nouveaux membres ( flo aussi) aamy' mihawk *disciples-les disciples. Tu peut essayer ca ? Ca ferait moins vantard nn ? Eseye ca stp Parfait ! haha, bravo Valoon !!! Comme quoi le travail finit par payer !!! :PStern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 19:46 (UTC) continue comme ça Valoon !!! ;)Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 15, 2014 à 19:52 (UTC) Cadres sur les images Tu veux dire comme sur le wiki anglais pour les images thumb ? Si tu parles de ça, je m'en fiche complètement, je vois pas ce que ça ajoute, j'aime bien comme c'est actuellement, même si ça ne me déplairait pas non plus que ce soit comme le wiki anglais. Si tu veux un avis, pour moi, c'est neutre, voilà voilà. avril 17, 2014 à 21:54 (UTC) Salut ! Je me suis servi de la réponse de John pour comprendre ce que tu voulais dire et je n'avais même pas remarqué que le Wikia Anglais mettait des cadres autour... Donc, pour reprendre l'idée précédente, cela m'est totalement égal, à condition qu'il ne faille pas modifier une par une les images. Et que veux-tu dire par "plagiat" ? avril 19, 2014 à 09:09 (UTC) Je vois. Je ne suis ni pour ni contre alors, tout me va ! avril 19, 2014 à 20:09 (UTC) Tout nous va, nous ne sommes pas difficiles hahaha ! avril 19, 2014 à 20:20 (UTC) Oui, ce n'est pas faux ! Bref, si les autres sont d'accord, l'idée me va ! avril 19, 2014 à 20:44 (UTC) Super pratique... Bon, nous verrons cela sur le tchat une prochaine fois peut-être ! avril 19, 2014 à 20:55 (UTC) Salut Val ! J'aimerai savoir comment tu fais pour mettre un cadre autour des images... Tu en a mis sur mon Wiki déjà n'est ce pas ? Ah moins que ça soit Matt ? Bon bref, si tu sais tu peux me dire ? Merci d'avance ^^ ''Ps : Tu as 1300 Modifications ! En me répondant tu en auras 1301 xD 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy [[Discussion utilisateur:MossLuffy|'MossLuffy']] 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy Ah non c'est bon Val ^^ En regardant tes dernières contributions, j'ai vu comment il fallait faire xD 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy [[Discussion utilisateur:MossLuffy|'MossLuffy']] 20px|link=Utilisateur:MossLuffy Yo tu pourrais venir aider sur snk ? Le nombre de visite a baisser de 3k stp on a besoin de toi mdddr60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 27, 2014 à 10:38 (UTC) mddr c'est ce que je viens de me dire !! :P60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 27, 2014 à 10:43 (UTC) mdddr de rien 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' avril 27, 2014 à 11:37 (UTC) Salut Val, je t'informe juste que lacaté que tu viens de créer existait deja sous le nom de Arcs de One Piece ducoup je te laisse supprimer celle que tu as créer des pages ou tu l'as ajouté ^^ avril 27, 2014 à 20:04 (UTC) ah je vois... bizarre, en tout cas je vais supprimer la catégorie, manquera plus qu'a la vider avril 27, 2014 à 20:09 (UTC) Salut, haha j'etais au courant en quelque sorte :p Pour etre partenaire tu peut proposer mais faire partit de la commu manga, non cette communauté rassemble les wiki dediés au mangas assez complet et surtout de manga ayant une forte influence en france ^^ enfin bref... etre partenaire faudrait en faire la proposition ^^ mai 2, 2014 à 12:39 (UTC) ok ^^ tiens nous au courant ! :p au passage... c'est un manga que j'apprecie beaucoup :) bon... j'ai que 2 tomes XD mais j'aime vraiment ^^ faudrait que je me replonge dedans si j'ai le temps ^^ mai 2, 2014 à 14:45 (UTC) DPSTREAM 60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' mai 4, 2014 à 14:37 (UTC) mdddr en effet60px|link=User Talk:Stern Ritter 'Stern Ritter 60px|link=Special:Contributions/Stern Ritter ' mai 4, 2014 à 15:03 (UTC) Brigade Jette un oeil à ce forum stp http://fr.fan-fiction-one-piece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:416 Salut Val , Je tiens à te remercier d'être Pour , c'est sympa de part ! =D mai 16, 2014 à 22:46 (UTC) Merci encore Val , un garçon en plus sa fais pas de mal x'D PS : Désolé du dérangemment ^^ mai 16, 2014 à 23:05 (UTC) Tiens mec, c'est la moindre des choses =D Inscrit toi ou demande à être Jury : --> Ici <-- ( N'hésite pas à lire aussi pour plus d'informations ) Mets ta signature : --> Ici <-- Bon Courage , mai 16, 2014 à 23:13 (UTC) Nan , elle est bien , c'est pour ça que je t'ai dis de te présenter :p mai 17, 2014 à 16:15 (UTC) Si tu veut pas , je vais pas t'obligais non plu :p mai 17, 2014 à 16:22 (UTC) Fujitora Salut Val'... J'ai même pas envie de te répondre, je te déteste. Tu es un tricheur, c'est tout ! Si j'ai passé une bonne nuit ? Bah j'ai rêvé de toi, enfin si on peut appeler ça un rêve, j'dirais que c'était plutôt un cauchemar (T_T)... On peut en effet créer une page intitulée "Fruit de Fujitora", comme il en existe aux noms de "Fruit de Blamenco", "Fruit de Basil Hawkins", "Fruit de Joz" et j'en passe. Tu t'en occupes ? Puis même que je te dis pas de rien, tu le mérites pas. Non mdr dans ma fainéantise, je l'ai prise sur un autre wiki ^^ Sur le wikia anglais :) Ouais mdr, faut avouer qu'ils ont quelques contributeurs de très bonne qualité Oui x), mais pour cette image, c'est surtout une question de montage Oui c'est ce que j'ai fais plusieurs fois comme pour l'infobox d'Issho, d'ailleurs c'est en ayant vu mets création sur leur wikia que j'ai décidé d'utiliser les leurs mdr c'est de bonne guerre x) J'aimerais bien la connaitre alors ça me ferais gagner du temps ^^ ps: je me suis permis de modifier la taille de l'infobox de la page du fruit du démon de fuji car en 270px le gif n'est pas jouable il lui faut etre en 300px :) Mais y'a pas de quoi :) re mon valounet <3 Tkt c pas grave je comprend ^^ moi aussi il faisait que buggé avec internet aujourd'hui ^^ A plus mon val ^o^ Petit Shinigami (discussion) mai 28, 2014 à 20:40 (UTC) byyyyye mon valounet <3 Petit Shinigami (discussion) mai 28, 2014 à 20:49 (UTC) Réponses Nouvelles Pages Salut Val, Je t'avouerais que je n'arrive pas vraiment à imaginer le truc, dans le sens où je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles seraient très utiles et complètes... Que veux-tu ajouter dessus ? mai 28, 2014 à 20:53 (UTC) L'idée, en soi, n'est pas mauvaise mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réellement nécessaire... Disons que sur les pages complètes, cette partie est présentée dans l'histoire du personnage. Il suffit donc de tout détailler sous le titre "Histoire" ! mai 31, 2014 à 19:27 (UTC) ---- Message envoyé : juin 8, 2014 à 07:58 (UTC)}} Bonjours Val ! J'aurais besoins que tu continue avec les liens inter-langues sur snk stp :) Merci juin 14, 2014 à 12:17 (UTC) of course not :) juin 14, 2014 à 12:21 (UTC)